rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jaune Arc/@comment-202.57.63.98-20160713025805
Now I'm going to piss you guys off with the possibilities of different ships that could happen based on story logic Lancaster - Jaune and Ruby already have an established relationship as of now friendship and perhaps even sibling-like. This can only develop. The conditions that would meet this is that if Cinder had perished when Ruby's silver-eyed powers activated. This with leave Jaune with no final foe to help him feel like he had honored Pyrrha's sacrifice. Only if that being the case, the only other person to give him this justification is Salem. However, that seems to be a foe for Ruby and maybe her team. In either case, Jaune has to face her as well. Now, this also opens another conclusion that his Semblence is also insanely powerful in order to keep up with the Silver-eye lineage. It seems that all the presented lineages have something special with them. Ruby-Silver-eyed warriors, Schnee-Hereditary Semblence. It's possible the Arc lineage may have something. Back to Salem, if Jaune were to fight alongside Ruby it would serve as closure for him, and the overall journey to it would bring them closer. White Knight - What does this mean, I wonder? Well, for unpopular opinion's sake; Blake. Now don't shoot me yet with your Dust-imbued rounds. Listen first. Adam represents something that can be known as the Black Knight in stories. These are characters of huge threat that also impacts one of the main leading characters. In this case, the impact is on Blake. Most story tropes dictate that if there is a Black Knight in the fight, the best opposition is the White Knight. The most obvious candidate of the "White Knight" title would be Jaune Arc. Why is this obvious? Adam has the apparent ability to cut through Aura. However, it would appear that Jaune's semblence is defensive in nature. It is very possible that it could be able to combate Adam's aura-cutting ability. Fighting Adam puts Jaune as Blake's knight rather than Sun. Until there is some huge development with Sun, he seems more like a token character to reference Journey to the West. Snowflake - This is the least likely in my opinion to happen. However, it's still possible considering the way Weiss looked at Jaune, the real Jaune despite her current relationship with Neptune. I don't have much to explain on this one yet. It is also highly unlikely that Jaune will end up alone because of the fact he has 7 sisters. They kinda put what is called the "bridesmaids" factor into the life of Jaune as it is a good light-heart set of segments. Now, depending on their personality, good-lighthearted segments with them would usually involve the girl teased to be "The bride to be" for their brother to be awkward with them. The only people who seem they would be awkward with them would be Blake and Weiss. If their are in any way bubbly, Ruby would just blend well with them. Just a personal guess: Jaune's semblence may turn him into a berserker type of warrior, which may lead to shocking and intense scenes. Thank you for your time :P